Absorbent articles can absorb liquid bodily exudates such as sweat, blood, urine, menses, etc. An absorbent article can include elastic legbands and/or an elastic waistband. Unfortunately, some legbands and waistbands may have a rough plastic appearance or feel. Some integral legbands and waistbands may not appear finished and garment-like. And some legbands and waistbands that only use live stretch tend to use materials inefficiently. Also some legbands and waistbands may not adequately conform the article to a wearer's body. Absorbent articles with such legbands and waistbands may look unattractive, cost more, and perform poorly.